


Panty Rustling

by lemoongrass



Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Twin Vale Apartments AU, Vaginal Sex, a little fluffy at the end so, bratty sub Warin, but not really, dom Leah, don't mind me too much this is the longest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoongrass/pseuds/lemoongrass
Summary: Warin finds something interesting in the laundry. It doesn't belong to him.
Relationships: Cowboy | Warin/Leah (Working at an Amusement Park)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Panty Rustling

**Author's Note:**

> if you're the person that puts all of the fics on a post in the cryptic park subreddit, for the love of god please don't put this there

Warin made his way down the basement stairs, a chill running up his spine. He never did like the way the room felt like it was watching him when it was dark. He jumped over the last couple of steps and turned the light switch up. The lightbulb flicked a couple of times before turning on completely. Still, the light was pretty weak and dull, it didn’t do much to erase the cold feeling the basement put in his stomach. He walked up to the dryer, and started taking his clothes out and putting them in a basket. When he was fishing the last of his socks from the back, he noticed something hanging from one of the ridges. The uneasiness had to make room for a whole other feeling. The skimpy little thing was black, lacey at the edges, and had a pink ribbon on the front. He’d only seen it once before, when he walked into Leah’s apartment and caught her watching Hell’s Kitchen in not much more than this. She’d thrown a bowl with popcorn still on it to his head and ran into her room.

He unhooked the panties from where they hung and shoved them into his back pocket.   
  
Later that night, he sat on his bed with them on his lap and wondered how to break it to her that he had her underwear held hostage. Via text? Should he walk into her apartment wearing them over his head? Send her a tasteful nude while wearing them? All the options seemed delightful, but seeing her reaction in person outweighed the rest. His mind wandered to Leah herself. Her ass did look pretty nice in these. Did she have the matching bra? She’d look real cute in the whole set. She’d look even cuter taking it off. He stared at a blank point in his wall, fantasizing about her in different kinds of lingerie. At some point noticed he’d spaced out and had subconsciously been rubbing his crotch, panties in hand. “Oh, what the hell”, he said, as he reached for a drawer in his bedside table.

-

“Hey Warin, did you take my blue tie agaaaoohh no…” Mitchell said, shutting the door quietly. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to erase the mental image of Warin sleeping, dick out, with some panties on his chest, off his brain any time soon. He briefly remembered the note Nathan left on the corkboard by the office. ‘Leah lost some black underwear, lmk if you find them. Don’t tell her I put this here”.

-

She’d already turned all of her drawers inside out twice, looked under every piece of furniture in the apartment, and checked the laundry as soon as she found they were missing, all to no avail. Her comfiest, softest, prettiest pair of overpriced panties had vanished from the face of the earth, it seemed. She looked helplessly around the living room and tried hard not to cry. It was so stupid, really, getting this emotional over a piece of clothing, but they were special; her lucky panties. She’d been wearing them the day she met Nate, the day she got the job at Cryptics and Critters’, and the day she landed the lease to live there. She chose to ignore that she'd been wearing them the one time Warin came in without knocking. She plopped down on the couch next to Nathan, who was reading something on his phone, and put her head on his shoulder. “No luck?”, he asked. Leah replied with a heavy sigh, “no luck”. “I’ll buy you some new ones”, he said, only half joking. “My ass is fatter than yours, people are gonna think you’re straight”, she said. “Fuck no”, he replied with a shudder, and they both laughed. 

“Ugh, Mul invited me and Anne over for movie night, but I kinda want to stay instead”, Leah said after a while. “You should go, you’ll feel better with other girls. And I’m getting tired of hearing about your ugly ass chones”. She laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. “Just”, he added as she went to stand up, “don’t get out of control and do something you’ll regret”. She gave him a funny look. He was protective of her like that. “It’s just movie night with the girls”. “It was ‘just a get-together’ when you-know-what happened with you-know-who”, he replied. She cringed. “Okay, point made. But no getting drunk on box wine and texting your ex, either. I don’t want him crying at our door at five in the morning  _ again _ ”. He rolled his eyes. She went into her room and changed into a tank and some pajama pants, threw a blanket on her shoulders and was soon out of the door with a good night and a smack in the head from Nate. For the punch from earlier, he said.

-

“I guess I’m just kind of sad about it, they were my favorite”, Leah said through a mouthful of chips. “If I had to guess, that bitch Laila found them in the laundry and kept them”, Mulberry said. She’d been surfing Netflix for the past half hour, suggesting title after title and getting rejected every time. She was getting irritated. “Maybe, but it’s not like I can walk to her door and ask ‘hey, did you steal my panties?’”. Leah looked at Anne, who had a funny look on her face. She’d been awfully quiet since the subject came up. “Are you feeling okay, Anne? You’re looking a little green”, she said. “Oh sunshine, did Mitchell really not tell you?” Anne blurted out after hesitating for a moment. “Tell me what?” Leah replied. “He didn’t tell me, but he told Moth and he passed the message to me. And well, um... Mitch is pretty sure Warin has them”. Leah turned three different shades of red. Mulberry shouted a big “HA!” and returned her attention to the TV. “Is he sure? How does he know?” Leah asked, a little scared of the answer. “He’s sure, he um. He saw them”. A pregnant pause passed. “Look, I’m putting Dirty Dancing on and I don’t care one bit if you don’t like it”, Mulberry said. Leah let out a tiny “sure, whatever” while Anne whined something along the lines of “not again”. 

Leah didn’t pay attention to the movie, except maybe during the sex scenes. She wasn’t sure if to feel embarrassed, outraged, or god forbid, aroused. She didn’t sleep that much when night came, either. She almost let her mind wander to strong, tan arms lifting heavy things, rolled up flannel sleeves, a lopsided smile with a cleft lip. Eyes that twinkled with mischief and a deep, rugged voice. Almost.

In the end, she decided she was angry. How the fuck did he have them? What in god’s green earth had he been doing with them? And just who the hell did he think he was? Yeah, sure, it happened ONCE while they were both wasted as shit and it didn’t count at all. Right? It didn’t count. It certainly didn’t give him the right to steal her clothes and do whatever he was doing with them. She was angry, and she was going to teach him a lesson. Tomorrow, she said to herself before drifting off.

-

Warin couldn’t bring himself to give the panties back. He kept promising himself that he’d do it the next day after washing them thoroughly, but the mere thought of them had been giving him some of the best wanks of his life. The smell, too. They smelled like her. It was just her fabric softener, sure, but she smelled like this. Of a nice mix of verbena and laurel; it was almost citric. She had smelled like this that one night, too. He would always regret not being sober enough to remember most of it. But he remembered her scent, and the sudden emptiness when he woke up the next morning and she was gone without a word. He never brought it up directly after that. Just silly remarks while joking around.

He woke up from a nap that Saturday evening and looked at his phone’s screen. It was a little past seven, and he realized he had the apartment to himself. It was Mitch and Darius’ date night. He smiled to himself. He could get loud. He giddily went to shut his bedroom door and took out his lube and the panties from under his pillow. His hand was halfway down his joggers when he heard the apartment door open and slam shut, and light steps that stopped outside his door. “Warin”,  _ oh fuck _ , “I know you’re there, and I know you have something of mine”.  _ Shit _ . “If you want this to stay between us, you’re gonna do as I say”.  _ Oh? _ “Put them on. Open the door when you’re ready”.

He gulped, but eventually he did as he was told. He went to open the door, and there stood Leah, in her 5”5 glory, fire in her eyes, wearing a loose shirt and some red booty shorts. She was blushing hard and it seemed she was making an effort to look serious and not to look down when she knew he opened wearing only her panties, uncomfortably tight already, and made direct eye contact. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her, and Warin could only step back. He was actually a little nervous. He should’ve been cracking jokes and acting all sultry and sexy for her, but he’d never seen her in a mood like this, she looked _mad_. At least he could tell she knew he looked fine. The red LED lamp in the corner was the only lighting in his room, and it made the blush on her face harder to see. He missed it already. “You’re gonna answer me some questions, cowboy”, she began. “But first, get on your knees”. “What?”, he mumbled. “Shut up. On your knees”. He complied with a smirk. She pulled off her shirt, and his breath hitched when he noticed her bra was black, lacy, and had a cute little pink bow between the cups.

“How did you get them?” Leah asked, her expression unamused. “They were stuck in the dryer the other day”. Her eyes narrowed. “What exactly have you been doing with them?” she said as she started to pull the shorts down.  _ Goodness gracious _ , she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “I jerked off with them”. She threw her shorts somewhere and stepped closer, his thighs between her feet, proceeded to grab a fistful of his hair and pulled it back. He groaned. “I smelled them. I used them like a sock sometimes. I put them on a pillow and humped on it”. “Gross”, said Leah, his hair still in her hand. “Did you say my name when you did it? Thought of my pretty ass and came?” His dick twitched, and he bit his lower lip. He had. She sat on his lap, legs still at either side of his, pulled his head to the side, and bit down hard on his shoulder. He whimpered. He really didn’t mean to let that out.

She started rolling her hips, the fabric of the panties already getting wet from herself and Warin’s precum, still leaving teeth marks and little bruises everywhere she could reach. He tried to put his hands on her thighs, just to get a little more friction, but she swatted them away. He got the message and leaned back on them. After a couple of minutes she stopped and stood up. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out”, she ordered. “Are you not gonna tell me I’m a good boy?”, he said with a shit-eating smile. “You’re getting punished. You haven’t been a good boy at all. Open up”, she said, sticking her thumb in his mouth, and he obeyed.

“You’re gonna stay very still now, and I don’t want to hear a peep from you. Nod if you understand”. He gave her puppy eyes and whined, so she pinched and pulled his cheek, hard. He nodded and sat a bit lower, so she could reach better, and just as he expected, she grabbed the back of his head, put her cunt against his tongue, and started grinding against it. She sighed softly after a minute, and Warin could only look up to her, even though he wanted  _ so badly _ to eat her out properly, move his tongue, do  _ something _ besides just sit there and watch her look so pretty against his face. He was afraid that if he tried anything she would leave. She picked up the pace and threw her head back, letting out a moan. Warin frowned and groaned when he heard it, and she stopped at once.

“I think I told you to be quiet”, Leah said, lifting his chin. “I’m sorry?”, he offered with a pathetic smile, breathing heavily. “You will be”. She looked down, pried his thighs open with her foot and rested it against his dick, making him flinch. “Look at you. All hard from being used like a toy. I bet you’re dying to touch me”. He nodded eagerly. “Go lay on the bed and close your eyes. If you open them I’m leaving”. He did.

He felt her climb on the bed and sit on his clothed dick again, take his hands to the bedframe and tie them together with something that felt a lot like the fabric of Mitchell’s blue tie. Then he felt her sit by him, slide the panties to the side and take his dick out, and he realized this was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought. She pumped his cock a few times and ran her thumb on the tip. But when he felt her slide her tongue up one moment and her nose on his pubes and heard her choke a bit the next, he couldn't stop the deep moan that came from behind his throat. She bobbed her head up and down, pumping with her hand where she couldn’t reach without gagging, the other on his hip to keep it from bucking. He concentrated on keeping his eyes shut, fighting the the urge to open them and take in the view.

Warin’s breath was getting more labored, he couldn’t help the groans and long moans that escaped his mouth everytime Leah squeezed a bit too hard or sucked only on the tip. Just when he was starting to feel the sharp pull of an orgasm, she stopped to catch her breath and he heard her giggle. “I didn’t remember you being this noisy”, she said with a sigh. He swore he could hear her smile. “You can look now”. He immediately opened his eyes and looked down, finding that the bra was gone and that he was still painfully hard. “Let’s get you out of these”, she said in a whisper and pulled her panties off him, throwing them somewhere.

Leah seemed to hesitate for a second, but then looked directly at his slate eyes and asked, “if I let you touch me, will you promise to be good to me?”. He could see what she meant in her own. “ _ Yes _ ”. “Say you promise”, she said, running her hand up his chest. He was tempted for a seconf to roll his eyes and crack a joke, but limited himself to murmur “I promise”. She went to untie his bindings and in a second he sat up, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She seemed to startle for a moment but soon kissed back and had her hands on his neck. It was almost like she was admitting what they both knew she’d been hiding, like she was telling Warin just how much she missed his lips. He wasn’t all that surprised when she licked his lip and slid her tongue into his mouth.

He slid one of his hands to her breast, fondling it softly, and let the hand fall to her hip. Warin broke the kiss and took in the sight of her heavy lidded lids, freckled cheeks and open lips. “My, aren’t you the prettiest”, he said, and he meant it. She snorted and looked away, trying and failing to hide a silly smile. “I guess you’re not that bad yourself”. He smiled wide and kissed her again, softer this time. “Can you lie down for me?”, he asked, as he knew he wasn’t quite in charge here, but she complied. He kissed her cheeks, along her jawline, and stopped for a second to leave open-mouthed kisses on her neck. She sighed and he made his way down to her breasts, sucking hard enough to leave a mark on the side of one and playing with the other. 

He kept kissing down her stomach, down her navel, and gently separated her knees, just to kiss down one thigh, consciously neglecting her pussy, and kissed the other thigh. He kept his attention there until he’d left a number of bruises, nipping at it. Just as he was getting ready to lick along her labia, she stopped him by pushing his head with her hand, and he looked up at her face. “Kiss  _ me _ ”, she said, probably needier than intended. He moaned and went to do as asked, this time deepening it right away. The taste of her tongue was driving him crazy, despite the fleeting thought that she had just sucked his dick. He decided he didn’t care. 

This time, she was the one who broke it, and surprised herself by tenderly swiping his hair from his forehead and running her fingers down his cheek. “What are you gonna do?”, she asked, looking at anywhere but his eyes. “What do you want me to do?”, he asked back, moving his head down to bury his face in her neck and kiss it. “You know what I want. But I want you to say it”. He smiled against her skin. “I’m gonna eat you out”. She seemed to consider it for a second, just to add, “Say please”. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, but eventually he went to look at her face and asked, “May I please eat you out?” She nodded, and he didn’t waste no time making his way down to her crotch.

He opened her outer labia with his thumbs, and breathed on her exposed cunt. She shuddered and whined a “stop teasing”, so he dug right in. He licked up the length of it, collecting moist and flattening his tongue against her clit. He concentrated on the sensitive nub of flesh, alternating between sucking on it and licking around it. It was her turn to groan and moan, and she didn’t hold back. Without moving his mouth from where it was, he took his right hand and slowly guided his middle and ring finger inside of her, the palm of his hand facing up, and waited for a response. He tried putting them in and out, but she just shifted a little. It was only when he curled them up that Leah let out a particularly loud moan, so he kept doing that. He did so until her thighs started shaking and she inhaled sharply while saying “Warin- I’m-”. He slowed down but didn’t stop sucking until she nudged him away.

Warin looked up at Leah to see her breathing fast and giving him grabby hands. Without a word, he once again crawled towards her to have her kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck. They both felt it when his dick came in contact with her pussy, and he broke the kiss without going far. “Can I…?”, he asked. “ _ Please _ do”. He smirked. “Love when you’re the one saying that”, and before she could retort he kissed her. It took a couple of botched grinds and the help of his hand, but soon he slid in easily and he felt her stretch and take him in. She moaned into the kiss. It was so incredibly warm, both her walls around him and the feeling in his stomach, but also her skin, the bedsheets, the air in the room. He started to move at a painstakingly slow pace, taking his sweet time to feel her, shuddering when the ridge of his cock caught with something inside.

Leah moved her lips to Warin’s cheek, and whispered a tiny “a little faster?” into his ear. He happily obliged and his face in her hair again, feeling a bit self conscious of the faces he might have been making. After a bit he went to lift her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder, so he could reach a deeper angle, leaving Leah to see stars. He was lost in the feeling, really, of Leah coming to him like this with such a silly excuse to do what they had been wanting to do for a while. He wondered if the first time was half as good as this one. He sped up again and started to get a bit sloppy, chasing the orgasm Leah had denied him before. 

Warin started to get a little sloppy, and before he could stop to think he heard himself say “Oh god,  _ fuck _ . I think I love you”. Leah dug her fingertips into his back and snapped her eyes open. “I, I’m sorry, what?” she said, panting. He mentally slapped himself. “Yeah I… don’t know where that came from”, he replied with an apologetic smile. He was panicking a little. She had this look of bewilderment on her face, and before he could say anything else, she burst into laughter. He definitely was panicking. He slowed down and started to mutter an “I’m so sorry” when she cradled his face and said, “As insufferable as you are and as ridiculous as it may be, I think I do, too”.

He came on the spot.

-

Leah didn’t give him shit for it, she just waited for him to get something to clean up while he muttered a million apologies. She told him that she was on the pill anyway, so it was fine. He still looked mortified. She suspected like he was using the fact that he came from hearing her say “I love you” to not discuss that she had been saying it  _ back _ . Still, she wasn’t gonna be hard on him, seeing him wallow was enough. He laid down on the bed again and held her close, burying his nose in her hair. 

“Are you staying?”, he asked. “Why wouldn’t I?”, she asked back. “I guess I thought, like last time…” Oh. “Well, last time you didn’t sweeten me up like you did today, you kinda kept burping in my face”. He quickly looked at her. “Did I really?”. “No, you idiot”, she replied, but her words held no venom. It came out kind of sweetly instead. “So”, he started, “do you want them back?” 

“What?” 

“The panties”.

“Of course. Can’t have you running around looking better than me in them”. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

He did owe Mitchell a new tie, though.


End file.
